


In This Moment

by Novkat21



Series: Drabbles [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Established Relationship, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 11:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16680973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novkat21/pseuds/Novkat21
Summary: Today's challenge words were: snow, agree and way.Enjoy!





	In This Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Today's challenge words were: snow, agree and way.
> 
> Enjoy!

Derek sighed and glared out at the white snow covering the ground.

"Hey, I made some hot chocolate," Stiles said behind him.

"We can't leave," Derek stated as he took a mug. "The way out is blocked."

"Yeah," Stiles agreed. "But that just means more alone time. The pack can handle their own.”

Derek rumbled happily in reply, wrapping his arm around Stiles and pulling him close. He kissed the side of his forehead as snowflakes started to float down outside.

Stiles snuggled inside his side, sighing, as they watched the snow fall.

“No place I'd rather be,” Derek whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> [Come say hi!](https://novkat21.tumblr.com)


End file.
